


Just Another Morning

by DarthSuki



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Caregiver Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, Sleepiness, Smut, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: For all of the pleasure and the murmured words of desperation that fills the air of the bedroom, it is really just another average morning between the three of you.





	Just Another Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request made on my FFXIV writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://finalfantasyxivwritings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> "I'm going to write this idea!" I said to myself, and then accidentally wrote something completely different. Regardless, it's helping me figure out these characters more and, yanno, I don't think anyone's going to argue for an excuse for me to write more of them anyhoo ;3c
> 
> Also one of these fucking days I'm going to figure out what Mystel naming rules are bc it's weird as hell wondering if Chai is Chai-Nuzz's first name or not.

It was no special day at all, though the sun burned bright and warm as ever, its light scattered and soft through the high, covered windows of the Chais bedroom. 

You knew it only as morning due to the fact that you had been asleep but minutes before, awakened to find yourself being carried in Chai-Nuzz’s gentle arms, and just as gently being laid upon his and Dulia-Chai’s shared bed. Though sleep had clung to your mind, you were happy enough in the warmth of their bodies as you found yourself settled between them and gently stripped of what few sleeping clothes hung on your body.

In fact, you could have even called the motions themselves comforting, as they had slowly become a thing of habit when there was naught to do in the early hours of the morning. You would still feel lingering embrace of sleep over your mind as your body would be gently opened up by mouth and fingers. Heat would fill your face each time, always, and your lips would shape around soft noises of need even as a set of hands–one soft and the other slightly calloused–would carefully lift one of your thighs as the pressure of a cock pressed at your entrance.

Laying on your side as you would be each time, there was something distinctly wondrous about the moment, the simple pleasure of laying between your two patrons, allowing them to lavish you with such intimate and honest attention that you had not called them by such a term in quite a long time.

No, you called them both something quite different.

“Daddy,” you moan, word leaving your lips with so much ease that it almost _feels_ as arousing as it sounds. “I….don’t…”

It’s hard to come up with words so early in the morning, especially when dealing with such need and pleasure ontop of it all. With your mind yet so pleasantly deep in subspace, you can only vaguely connect your mind and your mouth. You can feel a cock pressing against you, slowly sliding inside, slowly opening up your body in a way that leaves your stomach coiling with heat.

But it’s a little too fast, and you can’t help but feel a distinct burn to the motion.

Though you can’t see much of anything in the way of expression upon the man’s face, as your own is pressed into the softness of the pillow beneath your head, you feel it when he stops pressing deeper.

“Is something wrong?” Chai-Nuzz asks gently, the huskiness of his own recently-wakened state still saturating his words.

You nod your head, though it takes a moment for you to realize that the motion is probably hard to see with your face yet pressed so hard into the pillow.

With a shift of your face, you blearily open your eyes and blink away the blurriness in your vision, though nodding your head all the while. Dulia’s soft hands are on your face even before can see her concerned expression clearly. Her eyes meet yours, though her words are yet for the man behind you when she speaks.

“I think you might be going a bit too fast, dearest.”

You nod your head again in attempt to let her know she’s right. Though you yet yearn for more of the man’s cock inside of you, your body has yet to open up enough for it. It frustrates you plenty, but there’s little to enjoy when you are otherwise so focused on the pain of overstretched muscles.

For a moment you almost want to apologize, feeling Chai settle behind you with his cock barely an inch or so within your body but pressing no deeper. You feel a soft gnaw of guilt in fact, though it is quickly banished by a soft wave of pleasure when you feel a hand reach down and press gently between your legs.

“We might have been a little too quick this morning,” Dulia’s gentle voice all but coos, one hand yet cradling your cheek while the other works between your legs, bringing a gentle but encouraging pleasure up through your belly. “Is this better, baby?”

You can’t find words, so you simply nod again, this time because her hand is doing wonderful things to you, her motions with no lack of skill in bringing you to a gentle babble of meaningless words when your face finally tries to nuzzle against her throat in what you’ve accepted as something akin to instinct.

“Is mommy making you feel good?” a husky voice asks behind you. Warm, calloused fingers stroke gently against your inner thigh, still raised enough to make penetration easier even though the man’s cock is barely inside of you. “Does our little one need to cum before you open up?”

There’s a soft beat of silence and thought. “…I’d certainly say you’re terribly tight, moreso than normal.”

Though the first two questions are obviously directed at you–to which all you can do is merely nod in growing desperation against Dulia’s fingers–the last is spoken almost over you to the man’s wife. There’s a soft concern to the words, mixed well with enough euphemism that arousal is already shivering down your spine before the woman lets out a gentle laugh.

“Is that your way of admitting you didn’t try to sneak into our baby’s bed last night, dearest?”

Chai-Nuzz can only offer a gentle sputter, as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar and knowing little for how to admit it.

“I don’t do that _every_ night, my dear-”

“Oh, what a _terrible_ man I’ve married, leaving me out of something like that.”

There’s only amusement in Dulia’s voice, though it’s yet tinged with something hot. Her fingers are somehow able to keep a perfect pace against your body despite it, pulling you ever closer to a wondrous crest of pleasure.

“My dear I-” Chai sounds sheepishly indignant. “You are _asleep_ when I–well, the… _occasional_ night that I do that. I assure you, think of it more as-er-…soothing our little one through a nightmare?”

Closer, so close, the heat is coiling in your stomach.

Dulia seems to know exactly how you like to be touched. Ever the most observant lover you’ve had, the woman seems to have learned distinctly where you want most for hands and fingers and lips, though whether it’s through your moments with her alone or the group intimacy akin to a morning like this, you’re not entirely sure.

“Oh, _Chai-”_ The way the name sounds on her tongue sounds almost accusatory. “To think my husband could make something like that sound even _dirtier_ than it has any right to be.” You feel a brief press of lips press against the crown of your head. “Though at least it explains how easily you’re able to press inside them every morning after–”

“C-cumming!”

Your voice sounds so sharp and abrupt between theirs, though there’s no hope to muffle it when the crash of orgasm finally hits you. You let out a sob and press your hips forward as much as can be allowed with how snug between their bodies you are, trying to get ever closer to Dulia’s touch. You press your body against hers, soft and warm and maternal, hips practically rutting against her hand as all you can do is mewl and sob and keen with every fresh little wave of pleasure.

“Cummingcummingcumming-” the word is as erotic as it feels to say it, and you say it knowing that they’ll gently chastise you for it later in a continued play of the dynamics between you–if you were particularly lucky, Chai may even convince his wife that such _dirty_ language would even warrant a punishment.

“That’s it baby-”

“So good for us.”

“-mommy and daddy’s precious little one.”

The words are broken in your ears, if only because the pleasure makes it hard to catch everything. All you can sense with any certainty is how both of them press kisses where of you they can reach. Dulia but pulls up your face so she can lavish it with soft kisses, while Chai nuzzles against the back of your head, softly breathing in the scent of your hair before nipping down the nape of your neck.

Somewhere between the bliss of orgasm and the haze of the afterglow, Chai’s hips shift forward and press his cock deeper within your body. Though the stretch is yet enough to make you shiver, your muscles relax enough that the penetration isn’t painful, just perhaps a little overstimulating when you are otherwise fresh off of the first rolling waves of orgasm.

A gentle noise falls from your lips, but Chai nips apologetically at the skin at the back of your neck, edging almost to possessive.

“Gods,” the man murmurs to himself. “I can still feel them fluttering around my cock, dearest.”

Dulia lets out a short laugh.

“I daresay you are almost as adorable as they are sometimes.”

“Wh-what?”

“Oh, dearest,” Dulia sighs, the words sweet. “Sometimes you act as if you forgot that I _married_ you.”

You almost want to turn your face around to try and catch even a glimpse at the expression on the man’s face, if only to know if he looks as flushed as you feel beneath Dulia’s sweet and honest words. The moment you start to turn your gaze away, however, is the same moment that the lover behind you seems apt to start thrusting in earnest.

Chai-Nuzz, for lack of a better description, almost hides his face against your neck, mumbling something you have no cohesion of thoughts to understand. What you do know is that the woman against your front must have heard them, if only because she laughs again and moves a hand up to stroke over the arm Chai has draped over your body with a hand that settles nicely over the curve of her hip.

“Oh, Chai-” she whispers, though the words are said between kisses placed upon your face. “-I love you too, you lovely old fool.”

The sound of her soft giggle makes your heart leap.

“I love both of you.”

You want to say the words in kind, want to speak so that both of your lovers know that you feel all the same bounty of warmth in your heart for them. Their touch, their words, all of it brings you such comfort that it’s often hard to describe in a way that makes sense to _you_ let alone to someone else.

But it’s hard to speak, harder still to find cohesive words among the sea of your thoughts, swirling about as Chai starts fucking you harder, his need growing apparent with how his hips rut almost desperately against you, cock now sliding in with relative ease.

You know with some level of familiarity that he will find his release soon, but it will not be at all the end of the morning’s activities between the three of you–no, it is simply the first of many orgasms, many moments of sweet euphoria that you’ll find between them. You know you’ll likely find yourself gently manhandled next onto your belly, hips held up for Chai to mount and rut against, your face lovingly snuggled between Dulia’s thighs and doing things to make her fingers grip tight in your hair and her lips to drip sweetly with your name.

The feverish fantasies are what fill your mind when warmth blooms in your body, filling you up enough that, when the man behind you finally pulls out, you can feel a warm liquid drip and smear against your skin.

But really, for all of the pleasure and the murmured words of desperation, it is really just another average morning between the three of you.


End file.
